Las Leyendas de los Caidos
by ShadonLink
Summary: Esta historia es de un croosover de legend of zelda y naruto pues veran aqui link de ocarina y majora es en el cual ha sufrido mas aun respecto a su muerte la cual me dio mucha pena en fin,tambien puse a naruto, hinata y pondre a otros personajes del anime para agregar en fin esta trata de link,naruto y hinata en una aventura en hyrule y estosharan lo posible para volver a konoha.
1. Capitulo 1

**NaruHina**

* * *

Capitulo 00 : El comienzo de esta historia

Erase una vez, un joven de cabello rubio de tal solo 12 años conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquel joven yace postrado en una camilla del hospital mientras sostiene una triste expresión.

Él joven por no cumplir su promesa a su amiga pelirosa de no traer a su mejor amigo de vuelta a la aldea vendado ahí mismo no podría pensar nada mas que en su amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

De ponto un extraño sonido, pareciese de una flauta comenzó a escucharse por la habitación del hospital. El sonido se asemejaba a la melodía de un bosque algo pintoresco y alegre pero a la vez triste y solitario.

De pronto, al aparecer de la nada un joven niño encapuchado, tapando asi su rostro dando asi la imagen de la misma muerte, aquél joven rubio recibió un gran susto.

Escuchando esto, una bella chica de ojos perla y cabello azul, quién en ese momento quería visitar al joven rubio, al escuchar el escándalo producido por tan peculiar suceso, se en apresuró ir a la habitación. Llegando a ella presencio una peculiar escena de los dos jóvenes.

NARUTO : ¡Ahhhh ¡ , ¿Quien eres?.

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: Te tengo una misión muy importante niño zorro.

NARUTO: ¿Como sabes del kiuby? ¿Y de qué clase de misión hablas?.

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: No hay tiempo, después te explicare todo, vendrás conmigo tu también jovencita. –Dándose cuenta de la chica que estaba espiando -

CHICA OJOS PERLA: Espera yo…

NARUTO: Espera no la metas a ella...

Sin poder decir nada más, el joven rubio observaba como el chico ya había tocado una canción con una cosa que pareciese a una flauta.

Emitiendo una luz sobre aquellos jóvenes, perdieron la noción de tiempo y espacio. Cuándo recuperaron él sentido se encontraban en un templo medio pintoresco y muy grande.

Ya totalmente recuperados, Naruto se encontraba desorientado y sorprendido, en especial al notar la presencia aquella chica que llevaron consigo.

NARUTO: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, ¿Y por qué trajiste a Hinata aquí?

HINATA: Perdón Naruto fue mi culpa, yo...

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: Perdón a los dos, vengo aquí a pedirles un favor a ambos. (Menciono él joven, sacándose la capucha que tapaba su rostro)

Era un joven rubio , con un extraño atuendo verde y una gorra del mismo tono, con unas zapatos extraños por así decirlo ya que en el mundo shinobi usan calzado pero dejándose ves los dedos de los pies

JOVEN ENCAPUCHADO: Mi nombre es Link. (Menciono él joven manteniéndose sereno)

NARUTO: A quien diablos le importa, regrésanos a Konoha. (Exclamó él rubio violentamente, denotando su enfado)

HINATA: Naruto-kun. (Musitaba la chica en una voz apenas audible)

LINK: No puedo, la puerta del tiempo se ha cerrado en este momento, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiese. (Respondió aquél extraño joven, con una expresión bastante neutral para su situación)

NARUTO: PERO TÚ NOS TRAJISTE HASTA ACÁ. (Recalcó él Uzumaki notoriamente enfadado)

LINK: Yo no los traje, solo los guie hasta acá, si quieren volver rápido primero ayúdenme con algo en este momento. (Él joven dio u prolongado suspiro, antes de volver a articular palabra) Se los pido por favor.(Él tono de voz que uso él extraño joven en esta acción demostraba una extrema sinceridad y una profunda melancolía)

Ambos jóvenes shinobi al escuchar esas sinceras, pero también tristes palabras aceptaron al menos escuchar la petición de aquel joven.

HINATA: Link-san, ¿Para que nos trajiste exactamente? (Cuestiono la chica bastante intrigada)

LINK: Salvar este mundo.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron impactados por tal noticia, especialmente Naruto ya que no entendía mucho la situación.

NARUTO: ¿De que estas hablando? (Pregunto él Uzumaki sintiéndose derrotado al no comprender os situación)

HINATA: El mundo (Menciono la ojiperla asustada)

LINK: Antes que nada déjenme decirle que este no es su mundo, sino un mundo paralelo a ello, no, (Él extraño chico se corrigió) Es más diferente qué eso, ni siquiera el mismo tiempo es igual, así que no se preocupen de otros asuntos pendientes, ésto no interferirán con sus asuntos, de igual manera nunca recordarán esto, ya que esto para ustedes nunca pasara, como máximo lo verán como una fantasía o como un sueño, en fin, cuándo todo ésto acabe ustedes lo olvidaran todo…

Naruto seguía sin entender nada, pero Hinata, un poco desconcertada, le daba su máxima preocupación a volver lo más pronto posible a su mundo, pero de algún modo logro poner su preocupación a un lado y enfocarse en él problema actual.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del templo y se encontraron en un bosque un tanto peculiar, ya que daba un aire un tanto alegre y un toque un poco triste.

El joven de verde menciono en un tono juguetón, pero extrañamente serio: Bienvenidos al bosque perdido, sí se pierden aquí van a morir y sus almas vagaran en este mundo por siempre.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron asustados al escuchar esto.

En lo oculto de ese bosque, tres bolas brillantes vieron esto –¿Qué serán ..?

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los que lean este fic, estoy tratando de mejorar mis errores ortográficos.

Por cierto bla bla bla cada personaje de este fic le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores o autores.

CAPITULO 01: PERDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, el joven de verde les indica a las tres espías que dejen de ocultarse

—Son personas de buen corazón, creo que pueden sobrevivir en este lugar—

Al escuchar esto los tres se aparecieron

Luz azul: Hola soy navi mucho gusto (Menciono una voz femenina un tanto aguda en un tono jovial)

Luz púrpura: Hola… soy…. Tael es un placer conocerlos…mmm (Esta vez, aquél tono dejaba entrever una timidez extrema)

Luz amarilla: Vamos hermano no te pongas así, Hola que me llamo taya será mejor que puedan ayudarnos aaa. (La última voz mantenía un tono despreocupado y alegre)

Al escuchar esto los jóvenes ninjas se quedaron impresionados por la forma de estos seres, ¿Cómo son?, más bien, ¿Qué son?, Esa fue la pregunta qué surgió desde lo más profundo de su mente.

—Les diré— Interrumpió el joven de verde —Estos seres de aquí son conocidas como hadas, ellas nos ayudaran para poder continuar con nuestro viaje, más bien, las necesitamos ya que sin ellas ustedes pueden perecer— Replico él joven de jade con toda la seriedad qué él asunto ameritaba.

(NOTA: LAS HADAS APARENCEN DE PARTE DE LINK EN EL JUEGO ZELDA OCARINE OF TIME y ZELDA MAJORA MASK)

—A que te refieres— Interrogo el joven de rubio de ojos azules.

—Bueno básicamente, por así decirlo, este es un bosque mágico, solo los seres que viven en este lugar pueden sobrevivir, ya que sin ellas nosotros solo nos perderíamos en este bosque encantado y nos convertiríamos en SKULLKID, y antes que me pregunten que es eso, son niños que al entrar por este bosque y perderse, han perdido su felicidad, su tristeza, todas sus emociones básicamente no tienen sentimientos, tampoco rostro— Explicaba Link lo más serio qué le era posible.

—Que cruel, lo único que las personas tenemos en común son los sentimientos, pero perder algo como eso es peor que morir— Dijo la joven ojos perla.

El joven rubio sin entender nada, solo de queda pensativo sin decir ni una palabra

—En fin cada uno de nosotros será acompañado por uno de ellos, bueno yo viajare NAVI, Naruto viajaran con TAEL y Hinata, estarás con TAYA— Menciono Link.

—Espera antes que nada, ¿Qué tenemos hacer?, no entiendo nada dattebayo— Exclamó el joven rubio.

—Bueno, ese es un buen punto de partida, los traje a ustedes para recuperar unas piedras espirituales, en total son tres , iremos primero los tres juntos por un instrumento, de ahí nos separaremos he iremos por las piedras— Explicaba él chico de verde

— Pero antes de eso iremos a visitar algunos de los pueblos para que ustedes conozcan este lugar y si llegan a perderse, puedan pedir ayuda en estos pueblos, quizás debamos comenzar por él castillo de Hyrule, que por cierto, olvide mencionar qué este mundo se llama Hyrule— Añadía él joven a su anterior explicación.

—Gracias a la guía de nuestros amigos, las hadas, podemos pasar este lugar sin problemas, primero que nada iremos al bosque kokiri, mi hogar, para poder salir del bosque— Así él chico culmino su explicación.

Siguiendo a las hadas, él grupo no tardo en salir de lo qué parecía ser un laberinto boscoso, logrando vislumbrar un bosque totalmente diferente al qué se encontraban, en donde se podía apreciar un pequeño pueblo.

Al llegar a ese pueblo las personas, más bien, los niños no recibían de buen agrado al joven Link, muchos de ellos se burlaban de él. Esto trajo sentimientos encontrados en Naruto, quién observaba fijamente a Link mientras recordaba su infancia en Konoha, donde él era tratado como una peste qué muchos odiaban.

Justo llegando a una casa del árbol, una joven chica de ojos azules y cabello verde salio a recibirlos.

—Hola Saria— Menciono él joven de vestimenta verde alegremente

—¿Quiénes son tus invitados?— Respondió la aludida con un tono entre curiosidad y felicidad.

—Solo unos amigos— Contesto Link un poco nervioso.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto dattebayo— Mencionaba él rubio con esa alegría qué solo él posee.

—Me llamo Hyuga Hinata es un placer— La ojiperla se presento mientras intentaba disimular un poco su nerviosismo natural.

—Igualmente Naruto, Hinata, yo soy Saria— La chica se presento de forma alegre.

—Perdón Saria ya nos tenemos que ir— El joven vestido de verde menciono de forma triste

—Siempre dices eso ¿A dónde vas link?— Contesto la aludida con un tono de notable preocupación

—No es nada importante, además por lo visto no me quieren más aquí— Musito el joven mientras señalaba a los aldeanos que están observando con receló el suceso.

—Link, la próxima vez intenta venir y quedarte más tiempo ok— Dijo Saria tristemente

—No te preocupes, ya mañana partiremos, un día vendré y te buscare precisamente para eso, te lo prometo— Link menociono con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Antes que nada Link, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte ahora, ¿Puedes acompañarme?— Menciono Saria un poco más calmada.

—Está bien Saria, vamos mientras tanto, Naruto, Hinata quédense en mi casa pasen la noche ahí— Menciono el joven Link

—Ok— Respondió el rubio de konoha con una peculiar expresión.

—Pa…asssarrr llaa nocheeee juntosss …..uhnnn nn— Comento la Hyuga toda sonrojada.

Después de eso Link partió con Saria al lugar donde acordaron.

—Link, ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí?, ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo como antes?, no es tu culpa que el gran árbol deku falleciera sabes que es cierto tu… yyooo—

Interrumpiendo Link dijo con una voz áspera: —Perdón tengo que prepárame para mañana—Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas con extrema tristeza, casi a punto de partir en llanto diciendo esto, el joven partió a la parte oscura del bosque.

—Link… ( Creo que nunca te puedo decir lo que siento, en cambio, siento que cada vez me alejo mas de ti)— La chica no pudo cubrir mas su tristeza, al punto en que rompió en llanto a la par que el chico se alejaba.

Bueno este es fin de este capítulo tratare de darla mejor la próxima vez byee n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bla bla bla me da flojera escribir cada respectivos autores y cosas demás…

CAPITULO 02: La separación de los seis

Ya en la mañana, aquellos jóvenes despertaron muy temprano uno con tono normal, otro con tono de aun con sueño y otra muy roja porque tuvo sueños muy húmedos con uno del grupo.

LINK: Muy bien vamos primero a una aldea que no está muy lejos de aquí pero primero me tome la libertad de traer unos trajes para pasar desapercibidos ya que sus ropajes son muy extraños para este lugar.

NARUTO: Sera raro para mi tener otro tipo de vestimenta pero creo que tienes razón.

-Hinata solamente asintió-

Mientras tanto Saria trajo unos trajes verdes.

SARIA: Espero que les guste chicos dijo ella en tono muy alegre)

_Naruto tenía unas sandalias ninja de color negro y un short verde que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla y un top de color igualmente verde con un cinturón marrón que le sujetaba el traje y una gorra parecida a la de los duendes. Mientras que Hinata tenía un pantaloneta de color blanco unos bordes verdes sobre la rodilla y un polo ajustable a su cuerpo con un top de color verde claro con su respectivo cinturón y uno tipia gorra verde perecida a la de Naruto.

NARUTO: Me siento extraño con esto pero de admitir que siento cómodo.

Mientras que hinata solo le ruborizo que le vieran con aquel traje ya que no acostumbraba tener aquel tipo de vestimento. Los demás se rieron mientras que Naruto se ruborizo un poco y sonrió.

NARUTO: Te queda bien Hinata (dijo de manera sonriente)

-Hinata solamente asintió

LINK: Bueno es hora de irnos tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Saria te encargo esto por favor cuídalo creo que esto representara para ti una señal de que volveré (dijo felizmente mientras le entregaba una ocarina a Saria)

SARIA: Link..(Dijo sonrojada mente con los ojos llorosos y muy feliz) claro que lo haré lo protegeré con mi vida ya que esto te representara en tu auncencía pero antes de eso Link yo…. TE AMO LINK

Al oír esto tanto Link, Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron por aquella declaración de amor.

LINK: Saria yo yo…

Sin más que Saria solo se aventó hacia Link para darle un suave y cálido beso en los labios. Mientras Link donde solo se dejaba llevar por la emoción tuvo recuerdos de lo que tuvo con su vida y cuando reacciono solo vio el dulce rostro de Saria mientras lagrimeo en sus ojos y este corrió hacia la salida del bosque notándose ver sus lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

Mientras tanto los Hinata y Naruto los veían sobre aquel suceso.

SARIA: Por favor cuiden de el. Link ha sufrido mucho últimamente ya que ha pasado por muchos traumas últimamente.

AMBOS NINJAS PREGUNTARON: ¿a qué te refieres?

SARIA: Pues verán Link me comento que hay algo que tiene que hacer y que a causa de ello tal vez nunca pueda volver (dijo esto en tono muy triste casi como a punto de llorar) – Pero estoy seguro que superara este percance y volverá a su hogar ya que él pertenece a este lugar yo creo que volverá así sea que a los demás no le agrade y quieran que no vuelva pero yo siempre esperare que a regrese a su hogar.

AL escuchar esto Naruto recordó su infancia de como la aldea lo despreciaba pero había algo diferente en ello ya que al parecer alguien quería estar a su lado lo que cierto Naruto siempre ha querido esto en toda su vida,(incluso sentía envidia)

NARUTO: No te preocupes Saria prometo que yo junto a Hinata traeremos de vuelta a Link no dejaremos que abandone este lugar ya que entiendo perfectamente la soledad siempre estuve solo pero el tiene a alguien que no lo considero como a una peste y esa eres tu Saria.

Al escuchar esto Saria solo sonrió de emoción y solo dijo: Muchas gracias de verdad se los encargo de todo corazón.

Hinata también se entristeció al oír las palabras de Saria ya que ella también no era muy querida por su padre ya ella pensaba que no era digna del clan hyuga pero al escuchar las palabras de Naruto supo ella. Que Naruto también sufrió en su niñez pero se puso a pensar quien más era obvio ya que ella siempre lo observaba a Naruto en su vida siempre y al recordar el momento de la declaración de Saria supo ella que tampoco se debía de rendir y luchar por el amor de Naruto y se prometió a ella mismo que algún día lo conseguirá

….

Ya en otro lado del bosque..

NAVI: Donde están los demás se supone que viajaríamos los seis juntos.

LINK: Es una larga historia, hubo cambio de planes más bien debemos enfocarnos en lo que sigue. Tael, Taya ya saben lo que deben hacer se los encargo.

Ambas hadas asintieron

….

Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto salían del bosque gracias a las indicaciones de Saria se toparon con las hadas Tael y Taya.

TAYA: Lamentamos habernos ido pero teníamos asuntos pendientes. Bueno sin más que decir ya es momento que partir pero hay algo que mi hermano y yo tenemos que decirlo.

Que es lo que tienen que decir: dijo Hinata

TAEL: Pues verán el tiempo que teníamos disponible al parecer no fue lo que pensábamos y por eso tenemos que dividirnos en tres grupos, Link ya partió junto a Navi pero nosotros aún no tenemos que apresurarnos.

NARUTO: Esperen apenas conocemos este lugar no sabemos nada de aquí es más que obvio que nos perderemos (dijo en tono preocupado mientras miraba a Hinata)

TAYA: No se preocupen para eso estamos aquí conocemos este lugar como la palma de nuestras alas. No dejaremos que pasen por esto, tanto yo como mi hermano les daremos información más adelante.

NARUTO: Pero…

Hinata interrumpió.

HINATA: No te preocupes Naruto-kun estaremos bien recuerda que somos ninjas tenemos que estar preparados ante este tipo de situación además será la única forma para volver más rápido a Konoha nuestro hogar (dijo esto Hinata en tono muy serio)

Naruto solo asintio y le dijo: esta bien Hinata lo haremos más bien hay algo que antes de separarnos quiero darte esto (diciendo esto Naruto se sacó de su cuello aquel colgante que colgaba de su cuello era el colgante que le entrego tsunade en señal de reconocimiento) este colgante me representara y te cuidara. Hinata solo se ruborizo pero ella todo valor y esta acepto.

Ya en las afueras del bosque aquellos jóvenes se sorprendieron del vasto lugar que los rodeaba era hermoso este lugar sin más que decir había una gigantesca montaña que incluso tocaba el cielo bello y azul y notaron un gigantesco lago a lo lejos y también un majestuoso castillo sin mencionar otros bellos lugares que rodeaban el lugar.

NARUTO: Bueno Hinata al parecer aquí nos separaremos un tiempo, prometo terminar rápido e ir a buscarte lo más rápido que pueda mientras tanto te encargo aquel colgante vale.

Hinata solamente sonrió y sin más que hacer se acercó a Naruto y le dio un suave abraso e inmediatamente se separó de Naruto.

HINATA: Cuídate mucho Naruto….(se puso mas roja que un tomate xD)

NARUTO: Es una promesa dattebayo (puso la pose de niño guay pero también se emocionó mucho y sonrió ya que nadie se comportó así con él podría decirse que casi llora de felicidad)

TAYA: Ya par de novios dejen de hacer eso ya que están cerca de mi hermano él es aún un niño entienden (dijo esto en un tono sonriente)

Ambos chicos solo se pusieron rojos y solo la una re confortación fue la ligera brisa que recorría sus cuerpos.

TAEL: Bueno Naruto nosotros partiremos a aquella gigantesca montaña donde habitan los Goron. Iremos por la piedra espiritual del fuego.

TAYA: Bueno Hinata nosotros iremos al lago Zora, donde habitan los Zora, nosotras iremos por la piedra espiritual del agua. Sin más que decir … VAMONOS…

TODOS: Hai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A AQUEL QUE LEA ESTO PERO SI HAY ALGUIEN ME ENCANTARIA Q ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO PARA PODER MEJORAR EL LO QUE HAGO Y LA VERDAD LES DESEO UN FELIZ DIA POR CIERTO TAMBIEN INCLURE A MAS PERSONAJES SOLO QUE NO SERAN ALGUNOS MUY DURADEROS BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR BYYEEE O BEYYY BEUNO NO SE INGLES XD


	4. Capitulo 4

**MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE DIA 1**

**"yace aquí en la imponente montaña que abraza del fuego mas siniestro, incluso algunos dicen que es una entrada al mismo infierno, pero eso es solo un mito ya que ningún hyliano o humano ha llegado a la llegaron a pisar a aquel lugar los goron, que gracias a su cuerpo tan fuerte como la roca son capaces de soportar aquel lugar y tambien a su honorable voluntad son merecedores de ser el guardián de la piedra espiritual de fuego que los jóvenes héroes requieren para poder continuar con su travesía.**

~Naruto y Tael~ irán a la montaña de la muerte

~Hinata y Taya~irán al lago zora

~Link y Navi~despues se los digo

Naruto: uffffff... estoy muy cansado no se cuanto tiempo llevo caminado ya no siento mis pies y ni siquiera veo rastro de llegar a la cima

Tael: Suerte que esa amable señora, por ayudarla, nos diera una botella en la cual pudiste llevar un poco de agua. Porque de no ser así ya te hubieras desmayado.

Naruto: Tienes razón, pero aun con esto no creo que lleguemos a la cima (dijo esto observando la poca agua que aun le queda.

Tael: Ahora que lo pienso nadies dijo que debería estar en la cima

Naruto: De que estas hablando (dijo esto con duda)

Tael: Veras Link me dijo que la piedra espiritual de fuego se encuentra en la montaña de la muerta no en la cima.

Naruto: Tienes razón (dijo esto con asombro). Y entonces donde esta.

Tael: Es algo obio devén saberlo los goron.

Naruto: uhnnnn... ahora que lo dieces Link dijo algo respecto a eso pero no preste mucha atención porque no había comido desde que vine aquí y por eso tengo mucha hambre (dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona)

Tael: No se por que link te trajo -_-. Bueno para eso estoy yo para evitar que un tonto como tu no pierda INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE.

Naruto: ¡CÁLLATE!.Ademas tu sabes donde están aquellos goron

Tael: Solo es cuestión que mires al frente para ver a uno(dijo esto elevándose rápidamente hacia arriba)

Naruto: EH...

_En ese momento una gigante roca iba en dirección a Naruto. Este por ser muy despistado no puedo eludirlo ocasionando un choque directo. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que ocasiono que el joven rubio saliera volando por los cielo cayendo hacia un abismo donde no parecía tener fin._

...

**MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

_Esta montaña es la mas grande que hay en todo hyrule. Se caracteriza por ser una montaña activa donde se cree que algún día explotara y destruirá toda hyrule en su recorrido hacia la cima se caracteriza por ser un lugar muy caliente, escupe bolas de fuego todo aquel que quiera llegar llegar a la cima parece una montaña viva y por si no fuera poco esta montaña esta rodeada por muchos abismos donde un paso en falso pueden llegar a su fin..._

Naruto:( Donde estoy... quien es... soy yo ?...

no se parece a mi pero ... no soy el... quien sera...)))

Tael: DESPIERTA!

Naruto: Eh!

Tael: Gracias a las diosas que aun sigues vivo si no fuera por ese búho incluso tu estarías muerto.

Naruto: Cual búho?

Tael: No lo conozco apenas pude identificar que era una especie de buho solo te salvo te dejo y se fue sin decir nada fue algo muy rápido.

Goron 1: Debes fijarte por donde vas este lugar es muy peligroso para seres como tu.

Tael: Tu fuiste el que ocasiono todo esto sabes.

Goron 1: Eso no es mi culpa estaba rodando porque tenia mucha hambre desde que revivio el gran dragon se nos es dificil porder acceder a la cueva gorn donde habitan los mas jugosos manjares que hay en el mundo.

Naruto: No tengo idea de lo que pasa aqui y en primer lugar...¡QUE COSA ERES Y PORQUE ME TIRASTE UNA ROCA! (dijo esto de manera asustado y enfadado)

Goron 1: Despues de ayudarte a si como lo agradeces .Y también no se de que roca hablas.

Tael: Naruto los seres de aquí su cuerpo la mayor parte esta compuesto por minerales muy fuertes es por eso el del su aspecto y tambien pueden adoptar una forma de roca.

Naruto: uhnnn ya veo perdón por gritarte y gracias por ayudarme.

Goron 1: No te preocupes esas cosas pasan

Naruto: Por donde vengo nunca he visto seres como tu.

Goron 1: ahh sii es porque los goron son seres únicos (dijo esto de manera muy creída)

Tael: (Que creído ser nunca ver a alguien así después de mi hermana))

Naruto: Por cierto donde estamos.

Goron 1:estamos e la ciudadela goron.

Tael: Después de un largo viaje al fin llegamos.

**EN OTRA PARTE MUY LEJANA A LA MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE**

Link: nunca creo que esto pasaria.

Navi: lo se pero esto es demasiado no creo que podamos lograrlo

Link: Creo que pensamos lo mismo creo que mis ancestros nunca lidiaron con esto. No me queda mas alternativa tendre que pedir ayuda de la trifuerza

Navi: Fue buena idea traerlos sabes fue bueno hacer caso a tus sueños.

Link lo dices de una manera facil aun nos falta mucho

Navi: No te quejes bueno ahora solo nos queda sequir

Link: si nunca crei que me enfrentaria unos dioses. (dijo esto con un sudor en la frente)

despues de mucho tiempo vuelvo a sentir miedo (dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona)

_Mientras ambos se hablaban se podía observar que un vortise estaba apareciendo se podía observar que era el pasaje a un mundo desconocido el mundo de los dioses..._


	5. Capitulo 5

MONTAÑA DE LA MUERTE DÍA 2

Naruto: valla forma de bienvenida (dijo naruto con algo de sarcasmo)

Goron 1: Como dije antes no fue mi problema (dijo el cruzando los brazos) fuiste tu el que se cruzo en mi camino.

Tael: Ya olviden lo,disculpe SR. goron podría decirnos donde se ubica la piedra espiritual de fuego, por favor

Goron 1: te refieres a esa piedra roja sino me equivoco mi hermano Darunia se encerró con el dijo que esperaría al elegido del héroe o algo así

Naruto: Héroe ?... ay mi cuerpo

_el cuerpo de naruto aun estaba lastimado debido al fuerte impacto a pesar de su rápida recuperación aun tenia unas graves heridas_

Goron 1 : Creo que un día de descanso no sera suficiente ,toma esta posion(dijo esto pasando le un plato con un liquido rojizo) sera suficiente para curarte de tus heridas ademas también es un gran alimento (dijo esto haciendo una pose de orgullo)

Naruto :Que sera esta cosa en fin creo de debo tomarlo dijo esto naruto en sus pensamientos

_Naruto lo lo tomo sin berrinche ya que pensó el que seria algo descortés , pero cuando naruto termino de beberlo sus heridas empezaron a sanarse a una velocidad mayor _

_Naruto: valla sorprendente -naruto exclamo_

_Goron 1 _: De nada dijo eso con un tono de alegría y orgullo .Pondré un poco de mi posion en la botella que traes estoy que mas adelante te servirá

Naruto : nuevamente gracias

Tael: gracias igualmente ,por cierto nos puede decir donde esta su hermano

Goron 1 : Solo se encuentra al lago de la tienda , como mi casa es la tienda goron , esta al lago saliendo de mi casa

Tael : Gracias por el dato ;naruto es hora de partir

Naruto: OK

Goron 1 :por cierto cuando terminen de hablar con el asegúrense de volver les preparare algo único y especial

_AMBOS ASINTIERON_

tAEL: BUENO aquí estamos en la ciudad goron

_Naruto y Tael se sorprendieron al ver el lugar era una cueva gigantesca y muy profunda por cierto, al frete de ellos se encontraba una vasija gigantesca con tres rostros diferentes dibujados en ella, mas arriba habían otros niveles donde había también otros goron y unas cosas rocosa que rodaban sin parar y mas casas goron , aunque para naruto esas casas solo eran hueco en las paredes (aun le resulta difícil tener su mente tan abierta debido a que el no estaba en su mundo donde las cosas eran obvias muy diferente a su mundo, era como una mina con fosa abierta solo que a diferencia había un techo_

_Tael : _ahora mismo nuestra prioridad es encontrarnos con darunia, dijo que es en ese lugar -señalo con su mano la casa que estaba a su lado

Naruto: si tienes razón . sabes ahora que lo pienso donde estará hinata espero que se encuentre bien (dijo con tono de preocupación)

Tael: Bueno yo creo que si , aunque puede que mi hermana le este gritando a cada rato ya que ella es muy impulsiva .Por cierto que relación tienes con ella

Naruto : pues veras es una chica extraña, oscura , mas parece un bicho raro...

Tael: Mejor no digas mas (dijo esto con una gota en su frente)

Naruto Pero puedo ver que ella es una gran persona ,es valiente nunca se rendiría ante algo es... como decirlo ... me gusta la gente como ella (dijo esto con una sonrisa sincera)

Tael: pudo ver que le tienes mucho afecto

Naruto: puede ser porque...

_Antes que naruto pudiera continuar su conversación un temblor empezaba a ocurrir, abriéndose aso un enorme cráter al medio de la gigantesca cuidad , donde callo la vajilla donde esta se rompió el acto después de eso en el cráter salieron muchos individuos con un aspecto oscuro eran como sombras moviendo libremente por los alrededores._

_estos seres empezaron a atacar los soportes de la cuidad usando unas bombas tenían la intención de provocar un derrumbe .Naruto solo al ver esto uso su jutsu multiclones de sombra he inicio la batalla con aquellos seres .Naruto empezó a golpear estos seres pero cuando logro impactar contra ellos solo los llegaba a traspasar_

_Naruto:_ Maldición que pasa

Tael: Ten cuidado son seres del mundo del crepúsculo no les podrás atacar con solo ataques físicos

Naruto :Entonces que debo hacer para combatir contra ellos ...! (naruto se empezaba a exaltar por debido a los ataques de estos seres la cuidad empezaba a dar signos de colapsar

Tael: No lo se nunca había visto esta clase de seres en mi vida lo único que se es que su debilidad es la luz del sol pero estamos en una cueva y no tenemos mucho tiempo

Naruto: (por un instante pensó y en el acto dijo) entonces...

_Naruto empezó a formar su rasengan gracias a la ayuda de un clon_

_Tael : Detente naruto eso no funcionara_

_Naruto calla y mira_

_Naruto empezó a subir por las paredes y también usando su clanes como soporte pudo llegar al techo de la cueva e impactar su rasengan contra el techo_

_Tael: Ya veo es muy _listo de tu parte pensar en esto.

_pero a pesar de ese intento naruto no puedo conseguir su hazaña debido a que el techo era muy resistente -maldición dijo naruto_

_las sombras se detuvieron el ataque que hacen en la ciudad y se concentraron en naruto este empezaba a eludirlos pero con solo podía huir empezaba a recibir algunos rasguños cuando naruto se encontró rodeado un goron apareció del cielo _

_Goron que vino del cielo :muchacho usa esto _

_le dio a naruto unos guantes con bordes plateados y una piedra roja al centro _

_naruto : que es esto ... Solo haslo- el goron interrumpio_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**_aqui acaba la primera parte _**


End file.
